The World Begins Again
by CrazyGirlofManyNames
Summary: AU xover HP Naruto Megaman OP SK YGO InuYasha FMA The eight guardains of earth are failures and now must live on earth to get close to the chosen ones to save the world from Satan's son, Inoue. COMPLETE for now Special 3 added
1. Prolouge

ACGOMN: I am finally beginning my major crossover story. It is AU, an from the anime I chose and Harry Potter only a few characters will appear from each.

The animes are with the characters:

Naruto: Itachi, Orochimaru, Tsunade, Jiraiya, Neji and Naruto

Megaman NT Warrior(Rockman.exe): Lan w/Megaman, Chaud w/Protoman, Maylu w/Roll (the navis may be people)

One Piece: Nami, Robin, Luffy, Zoro

Shaman Kin: Yoh, Anna, Hao (with all SOF and Amidamaru)

Yu-Gi-Oh: Ryou, Bakura, Malik, Marik, and Kaiba

InuYasha: Inuyasha, Sesshomaru, Naruku

Full Metal Alchemist: Ed, Al, Roy

and

Harry Potter: The Golden Trio (Harry, Hermione, Ron)

I had asked various authors to be in this story, so thanks in advance to: (You also might have more powers than requested, it is for story purposes.)

Sorceress Vanessa (Sarah)

Lunarangel's Dark Flame (Lunarangel)

Dimitri Plabato of the Dark Icon Writers (Dimitri)

clear-glass (alia)

Kitty and Kurry

Jay or Kiari (I will be using Kiari)

and

I will be going by the Dara (my real name)

Disclaimer: I don't any of the animes or Harry Potter or the authors that appear in here, but I do own the plot and myself.

**The World Begins Again**

**By: **

**A Crazy Girl of Many Names**

**Prologue- Failure**s

"This is the second to last chance you idiots get. SO, DON'T SCREW UP," yelled King Yama at the Guardians of Earth.

The eight flinched and looked at the ground in embarrassment. The Guardians of Earth are a team of eight trained by King Yama himself to protect the world. There are seven girls and one boy. Each are nearly 2000 years old, but really only look like teenagers. The only guy is Dimitri has black hair and red eyes, wears a button down black shirt and sweat pants. His powers include martial arts and anything to do with fighting. One of the girls, Sarah, has dirty blonde hair and stormy blue eyes on the short side, wears a short black tank top, blue flare jeans with fire at the leg bottoms, black and pink tennis shoes, and a long black trench coat that reaches her ankles. Her powers include flight and invisibility. Another girl, Lunarangel, has black hair and very dark brown eyes, wears a light blue and dark blue striped shirt with dark blue jeans. Lunarangel's powers include fire and explosion.

The next girl, Kiari, has long black hair, and grey eyes, she wears a long sleeved fishnet blouse that is cut off and hangs at the shoulders with a thin, grey-no sleeved, midriff vest over it with two slanted tears near the neck, just showing the part of fishnetting and skin from the blouse under and black tight capris with black sandals. Kiari's powers include power over ice and water. The next girl is Alia. She has black hair with wine red streaks and her eyes are dark brown almost black. Alia wears black cargo pants and a white T-shirt. Her powers are with weapons, good with any kind and is a genius. Next up we have Kitty Artemis Hippolayta Tashimono or just Kitty. She wears baggy jeans and a plain black T-shirt. Her eyes are green-grey and hair is black. Kitty's powers are fire and owns a special sword that only she can use.

Next we have Kurana LeAgnes Kurishi or Kurry, who is Kitty's best friend. Kurry has blonde hair with white blonde streaks(which are natural) and aquamarine blue eyes. She wears jeans and a blue form fitting long sleeved shirt. Not only that but has a very noticeable white-gold heart pendant. Kurry's powers include being an Atomic Angel and working with a pair of sais. Also, a genius with any language. Finally we have Dara. She looks almost like Sarah with dirty blonde hair and green eyes with yellow around the pupil. She wears black pants, a black short sleeve shirt over a long sleeve fishnet shirt and a grey zip up jacket and black sandals. Dara's powers include wind, and a psychic(mind reading, telekinesis, and rarely a future vision).

"Now, this is what you have to do. Instead of living at the lookout, you live on Earth. You must get close to those in the prophecy. Don't do anything stupid, please," begged and ordered King Yama. The eight bowed and were about to leave. "Don't worry about the money and living quarters. It is all set up."

"Yes, Sir," said the eight and left to their new home. When they left they sighed in relief.

"Man, I thought for sure we be fired," said Dimitri, relieved

"I know, so we missed the fact that Satan's son came to Earth to wreck it all up," said Kitty. Everyone sweat dropped. They arrived at a large condominium to house them. They entered. It was an exact replica of the lookout and everything they owned was in there too.

"We should get settled, then we discuss how to find the chosen ones," suggested Sarah.

"Good idea," said Alia. Kitty, Kurry, and Dara went to the right, while Sarah, Alia, Kiari, and Lunarangel went to the left, and Dimitri went straight. Everything was the same. Whoever went to the right shared one room, same with those who went to the left, while Dimitri had his own room on the account he is the only guy, but all the rooms are connected. Later, after they made sure that everything was there, they met in the living room.

"So, first order of business... Whose cooking dinner," asked Lunarangel. Everyone else sweat dropped at her.

"It's Kurry's and my turn" said Dara.

"Okay, second order of business. How are we going to find each chosen one" asked Kurry. Then, everyone's stomach's grumbled in hunger.

"Maybe, we should wait until after dinner," suggested Dimitri sweat dropping. Dara and Kurry went to the kitchen and began preparing home made pizza from scratch. Meanwhile, everyone else either went to sleep, sharping their weapons, or reading. Now, they didn't know King Yama is watching them. He was crying anime tears, saying to the poor advisors

"If it is up to them... Earth is so screwed...

Where's my pizza?"

End of Prologue.

ACGOMN: I know it is short for the first chapter, but I wanted to get it out before I moved. Please review. And to any one in my story, if I messed your character some how let me know.


	2. Ch1 Finding the Chosen Ones

ACGOMN: Alright, I'm back with the next chapter in The World Begins Again. Thanks to everyone who reviewed or read the story.

Disclaimer: I don't one the anime and Harry Potter that appear in this story or the authors who so kindly accepted to be in this. However, I do own the plot and myself.

**Chapter 1**

**Finding the Chosen Ones (Meeting the Neighbors)**

After they ate their fill, they focused on locating the chosen ones. Dara and Kurry being more well read then the others would go to the different house and complexes along with Kitty to see if they lived near. Meanwhile, Alia, Kiari, and Lunarangel went to all the official places to see if they could find any records. Finally, Dimitri and Sarah would go to arcades and high ranking restaurants to see if they were there recently. Now, all this would have to deal with sneaking in and not getting caught.

-With Dimitri and Sarah(Group 1)-

The snuck into the restaurants and the only name they came across was Seto Kaiba's. Arcades were no help, either. However, a thought struck Dimitri. _Oh, crap if we run into them, we have no idea what they look like._

"Well, all of the places we checked didn't help," said Sarah, disappointed, "We should head back to the apartment." Dimitri spotted a game store.

"Later, Sarah," grinned Dimitri walking into the store.

"Dimitri, DIMITRI," yelled Sarah, chasing after him.

-With Alia, Kiari, and Lunarangel (Group 2)-

"Lunarangel, how is a library gonna help," asked Alia.

"We hack into the computer system mainframe, because almost everyone has a library card," explained Lunarangel, "Now each get a computer and start working." So, Alia, Kiari and Lunarangel prayed that they find something.

"Does Seto Kaiba have a younger brother Mokuba," asked Kiari.

"I don't know, print his info out," said Alia.

"Let's scram before we are caught," remarked Lunarangel and with that the three girls left for home.

-Group 3 Kitty, Kurry, and Dara-

"We've been to almost every apartment. I wanna go home," said Kitty.

"We shouldn't give up yet," said Kurry.

"Wait. How could we be so stupid? Maybe they live in our complex," shouted Dara. Kitty and Kurry just sweat dropped. "Kitty, you go get them, since you are the best at stealing." Kitty grinned and she went ahead. Kurry and Dara weren't far behind. By the time, the two other girls got there Kitty had the sheets. Kitty read them out loud.

"Apartment 1- Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ron Weasley

Aprt. 2- Tsunade Fujiwara, Jiraiya Ishimaru, Orochimaru Kuroda

Aprt. 3- Lan Hikari, Chaud Blaze, Maylu Sakurai

Aprt. 4- Nami Yoshikuni, Robin Nico, Zoro Roronoa, Luffy D. Monkey

Aprt. 5- Anna Kyoyama, Yoh Asakura, Hao Asakura

Aprt. 6- Ryou Bakura, Bakura, Malik Ishtar, Marik Ishtar

Aprt. 7- InuYasha Takahashi, Sesshomaru Takahashi, Naruku Arai

Aprt. 8- Edward Elric, Alphonse Elric, Roy Mustang

Aprt. 9- the eight of us

Aprt. 10- Neji Hyuuga, Naruto Uzumaki, Itachi Uchiha," read Kitty. The odd numbers was on the left side and the even numbers were on the right side.

"Now, we are just missing Seto Kaiba," stated Dara.

"No, you're not," said Kiari, walking in with the others, including Dimitri and Sarah.

"Who should we go to first," asked Kitty.

"No, we shouldn't approach them, we have to watch them for a bit to see how they live," remarked Kurry, "Each one of us will spy on one apartment."

Sarah went to the first apartment, which had Harry, Hermione, and Ron in it. Sarah used her invisibility powers to get in. Harry was reading a magazine, Hermione and Ron were arguing. Sarah wondered why they were yelling and insulting each other so harshly for and why wasn't the boy with the raven black hair doing anything about it. Sarah truly wondered if they were the right people.

"Harry, you agree with me right," snapped Ron and Hermione, turning to Harry. Harry looked scared for a moment.

"Um, what you arguing about again, sorry, didn't hear," grinned Harry. Both of his friends snorted and continued their fight. Sarah sighed, _This was going to be a long watch._

The next apartment was with Tsunade, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru was being watched by Lunarangel. Lunarangel watched in amusement as Jiraiya and Orochimaru argued over the coffee, while Tsunade looked ready to kill.

"You f-ing snake you drank the last of the coffee," yelled Jiraiya.

"Leave me alone, you stupid frog," hissed Orochimaru.

"Both of you Shut the F up or I'll castrate you," barked Tsunade. Lunarangel sniggered at the three. _ Damn, I got a good group to watch._

Apartment number three was being watched by our only boy Dimitri. That house included Lan, Maylu, and Chaud with their Net Navis. Dimitri grimaced as Lan got a beating from Maylu.

"I can't believe you walked into the bathroom when I was dressing," screeched Maylu, while attacking Lan. Lan whimpered. Chaud, meanwhile, was cracking up in the background not helping Lan at all. Dimitri sighed and watched poor Lan, a rabid Maylu, and a laughing Chaud.

The next apartment was watched by Alia. That included Robin, Zoro, Nami and Luffy. Robin was reading a book, Zoro was training, Nami was making another map, and Luffy was devouring food. Alia sighed., _How boring_...

Kiari was watching apartments 5 and 7. In apartment 5 was Anna, Yoh and Hao. Hao was smirking at his brother while Yoh did pushups with Anna sitting on his back giving him a dirty look. Kiari knew that Hao already sensed her, but said nothing. _Great the long hair one knows I'm here, the other boy is whipped, and the girl is the boss. Wonderful._ However, in apartment 7 was Naruku, Sesshomaru, and InuYasha. They were on the verge of killing each other.

"Sesshomaru, stop smirking," yelled InuYasha.

"InuYasha, stop yelling," sighed Naruku.

"..." Sesshomaru, er, said, but with a death glare to Naruku and InuYasha. Kiari sweat dropped and wished she got some other people.

Kurry was at apartments 6 and 8. In apartment 6 was Ryou, Bakura, Malik, and Marik. Bakura and Marik were plotting something on a map. Ryou was cooking and Malik watched TV. _What are those two boys with the wild looking hair plotting. I smell something good. The blonde hair guy watching TV is cute...Wait, focus on the mission. _Kurry sighed and turned her attention to the next apartment. In the eighth apartment was Ed, Al, and Roy. Al was sitting on the couch(pretend he got his body back, which I think he did) watching the bickering Roy and Ed.

"I'M NOT SHORT," yelled Ed. Roy sweat dropped.

"I never said you were," replied Roy calmly.

"You thought it," grumbled Ed.

"Oh shut up shrimp. Now, I said you were short," smirked Roy.

"GRRR... YOU'RE SO DEAD," yelled Ed. Kurry and Al sweat dropped. Kurry thought _Cool I get to watch some good looking guys. I wonder how the others are doing. Hope Kitty doesn't get caught._

Dara was watching apartment number 10 with Neji, Itachi, and Naruto in it. Neji was mediating. Naruto was stuffing ramen in his mouth. Itachi was cooking the ramen and twitching slightly of the mess that he probably had to clean up.

"'Tachi mer rame plwez (Itachi more ramen please)," said Naruto, a mouth full of ramen. Itachi grimaced at the sight of bits of ramen coming out of his mouth and sighed and got to work on a new bowl of ramen. Dara sighed and hoped she wouldn't get caught by the Hyuuga. _Damn, this is hard. I hate watch. That blonde boy needs to get some manners. The black haired boy is kinds of cute...Woh, Bad Dara back to watching. Yes, I hate my life. Hope the others didn't get caught._

Kitty sighed and wondered how the hell is she suppose to watch Kaiba when he is in a skyscraper without getting noticed. She anime cried when she couldn't figured anything out.

"Miss, are you alright," asked a boy's voice. He had long black raven hair and purple eyes. It was Mokuba Kaiba!

"I'm fine,"

"Why are you standing in front of my brother's company," asked the boy, curiously. Kitty had to think of an excuse fast.

"Uhh, I just realized that I can't find my way home," said Kitty.

"Oh, where do you live? I know this whole town like my brother's dueling strategy, I can take you,"

"I live in Sunshine Apartment Complex," said Kitty, _Damn I so screwed now I can't watch Kaiba. Wait, I do it later when he is home._

"Oh, Miss that is two blocks from here," sweat dropped Mokuba.

"Oh yeah, thanks," said Kitty, running off.

"Crazy people these days," said Mokuba shaking his head. He entered KaibaCorp. Kitty sighed and walked home. Her mission was a failure. _Oh well I'll just explain it to them._

Meanwhile, in the other world with King Yama.

"Holy Crap! They aren't screwing up... Someone get my heart medication!"

"King Yama, sir. I request to go see my fiancé," said a male...

ACGOMN: That's all for now. Tell me what you think please. And to any of my fellow authors, let me know if I messed something up with your character.


	3. Ch2 Screwing Up

ACGOMN: The next chapter of this story!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything except the plot and myself.

**Chapter 2**

**Screwing Up!**

Kitty was walking home when she spotted Kaiba Mansion. _I know to find out how Kaiba is living, get a job at his house as a maid._ Kitty enters to apply. And it just so happens that they need another maid, because he fired another one.

With Dara, she is in the Hyuuga's blind spot. _Damn, I always get the hard ones._ Neji moves and sees Dara.

"Itachi," said Neji, nodding his head towards the window. Dara froze. _MOTHER FUCKER WHAT DO I DO?_ If she moved they would see, if she didn't move she'd be caught. Either way Dara is very screwed. Itachi grabbed Dara inside...

With our man Dimitri, he was getting seriously disturbed by Lan's beating and thought he got enough info for the day. He got home and fell asleep on the couch waiting for the others. Sarah left to get some take out, because she couldn't stand Hermione and Ron's arguing anymore. Alia, Lunarangel, Kiari, and Kurry stood in the same spots watching them. Back with Kitty, she got her maid uniform and the people told her that she starts tomorrow. _Yes, that'll be good._ So, Kitty heads home and sees Kurry spying on her people.

"Kurry, let's go home now," whispered Kitty, loud enough for Kurry to her. Kurry nodded and they went to get Alia, Kiari, and Lunarangel. Now with Dara, Itachi still has hold of her.

"Who are you? What are you doing outside our apartment," demanded Itachi. Dara seemed to have lost her voice. Normally she could talk herself out of things, but with his hand around her neck it was sort of hard to talk. Itachi had his Sharingan on ful blast.

"Uh," was all Dara said. _Shit, what am I gonna do? _He squeezed a bit harder on her neck. Dara had enough and used her wind power, which threw Itachi against the wall. Dara ran out the apartment to hers.

Kitty and the others were opening the apartment door, when they saw Dara running towards them. Kurry quickly opened the door and everyone ran inside.

"Dara what's wrong," asked a concerned Kitty.

"I got caught and attack one of the possible chosen ones," exclaimed Dara. Everyone hit their heads. Sarah and Dimitri were eating some Wendy's (don't own) and everyone joined them. Dara sulked while Kitty tried to make her smile.

"Don't worry about it Dara," said Dimitri, "We all screw up." Suddenly something plopped on the table. It looked like a huge report. Kurry piked it up.

"A notice from King Yama," sighed Kurry. They all moved over so they could all read it.

It read:

_Dear my Guardians,_

_Some things that you have to be aware of. One since Dara's screwed up everyone's powers will be suspended for a week_. _Secondly,_ _Alia you're fiancé is bothering me again. Thirdly, I would like to congratulate Kitty and Kurry on a good job, so you're powers will only be suspended for 3 ½ days. And some other things..._

"WHAT? That's not fair that all our powers were suspended because I screwed up," complained Dara.

"Well, we brought it on ourselves," states Lunarangel, "We screw up a lot."

"Like the time we started the Fall of the Roman Empire," said Alia.

"Or the time we sunk Atlantis," said Kiari

"The time we started WWI and WWII," mumbled Kitty.

"Or when we started the Cold War," sighed Kurry.

"And the time when we set King Yama's pants on fire," laughed Dimitri.

"Or the time when we caused the Great Depression in America," muttered Sarah. They all sweat dropped as they listed SOME of the things that the caused on accident.

"We're pathetic," mumbled Dara.

ACGOMN: I know a short chapter.

Next time:

Without their powers what do they do?

Itachi confronts Dara.

Kitty begins her job at Kaiba Mansion

Kurry talks to Malik

Dimitri buys a new video game

Alia's fiancé comes to annoy her.

Sarah meets Harry for the first time.

Kiari and Lunarangel gets sick!


	4. Ch3 Days

ACGOMN: The next chapter of this story...

Disclaimer: I don't any of the anime, books or anything that doesn't belong to me and the authors that appear in here. However I do own the plot and myself.

**Chapter 3**

**Days**

It was the next day and with the guardians chaos was about. Kitty getting ready for work, Lunarangel and Kiari suddenly got a cold, Dimitri sleeping, Kurry cooking breakfast, Alia getting rid of her annoying fiancé, Dara still sulking, and Sarah taking care of Lunarangel and Kiari.

"I'm going now. Bye," said Kitty, leaving to go to Kaiba's mansion.

"Good luck," yelled Kurry. Kitty went along her merry way to the mansion and hoped she didn't have to clean too much. She arrived at the mansion and was greeted by a butler who brought her inside.

"Okay this is your job to clean Master Kaiba's room and Master Mokuba's room on the second floor," said the butler guy.

"That's it,"

"Yes, now two things don't touch Master Mokuba's candy stash and video games and you are not allowed into Master Kaiba's closet. OH and the rooms also mean the personal bathrooms,"

"Yes sir," said Kitty, going to start in Mokuba's room to get that through with.

Over to the sick Lunarangel and Kiari, they are sneezing and coughing horribly and Sarah is the one stuck taking care of them. Normally the guardians never get sick.

"We might be allergic to something," said Kiari, all nasally.

"No really," said Lunarangel, sarcastically. She sneezed once again and used the last tissue. "SARAH WE ARE OUT OF TISSUES!"

"ALRIGHT I'LL GO TO THE DAMN STORE," yelled Sarah back. She grumbled about having to take care of them and walked to the store on the corner. She stomped into the store. Sarah got 20 boxes of tissues,15 bags of cough drops, some ramen, and milk. As she walked to the register she bumped into...

With Alia at a restaurant with her fiancé, which she rather be in hell right now. The guy was talking her ear off about how he braved talking the King Yama into letting him coma and see her. Alia nodded off time to time, but managed to stay awake.

"How long are you gonna be here," snapped Alia.

"However you want me to love,"

"Can you leave today I'm on a very important mission you know,"

"But,"

"LEAVE NOW," yelled Alia. People stared at her as if she was crazy and she slunk into her seat wishing she had Sarah's powers right about now.

Dimitri and Dara were walking to a game store to see if there are games they have not yet mastered, well Dimitri played most of the video games but everyone else played when they were bored. Dara is still sulking hoping to find some game that she would enjoy. They entered the store and split up. As Dimitri browsed around, Dara went to her favorite section RPGs. She sorted threw the section.

"Have, have, stupid, mastered, mastered, have, have, mastered, hmm what's this," she thought out loud to herself. It was a ninja fighting game, it was probably a low profile game.

"Hey you," said someone.

_Crap it's that Itachi guy._ Thought Dara.

"Who me?"

"Yeah you,"

"Uhh,"

"We have business to settle,"

_Shit, and when I have no powers too._

Over to Kurry who was at the library checking out some books that she and the others wanted to read, bumped into(dropping all the books mind you) one of the cuteguys she was watching yesterday. _Malik I think his name is._

"Sorry," they both said at the same time. They both began to pick up some books. Mailk spotted one on ancient Egypt.

"Who like to study civilizations?"

"Uhh, all my friends and I do yes," said Kurry taking the book.She began to walk away not knowing what else to say.

"I'll walk you home,"

Now back to Kitty cleaning up after the Kaiba brothers started in Kaiba's room. Mokuba's room was a disaster area, but that take a whole other story to explain. Kaiba's room was not that messy just clothes everywhere, some plates that the other maids didn't get and the bathroom with the floor soaked.

"Well, he probably from what I can tell is a work-a-holic who works even at home at late hours," mumbled Kitty. _Great._

With Sarah she bumped into Harry Potter who as now apologizing. Sarah saying it was her fault and not to worry about it and their conversation went like that, until Sarah remembered her sick friends, which after she checked out walked back to the apartment complex with Harry.

For Alia, her fiancé left and will most likely be back. _I really gotta get out of that arrangement._

Dimitri was happy to find some more games and Dara ran as soon as Itachi had confronted her. Dara found Dimitri at the check out and grabbed him as soon as he paid and ran home.

Sarah, Kurry, Dara, Dimitri, and the two boys all wound up in front of the door of the guardians. The boys left and everyone entered to be thrown pillows at by very sick and pissed off Lunarangel and Kiari for leaving them.

"Here are the tissues," said Sarah, handing them the boxes of tissues and the other items. Kitty just ran him done with her job for the day.

"Hmm, did King Yama give us a plan yet," wondered Kurry, setting up for lunch.

"No,"

In the other world King Yama was watching them and said, "Damn I knew I forgot something. Hey someone wright the plan up for them!"

"Uh, King Yama, sir you sent them it this morning they should have gotten it by now unless you didn't use the express,"

"Damn, I'm getting too old for this job,"

End of chapter

ACGOMN: This chapter was sort of boring but next chapter is when everything starts...


	5. Ch4 The Bad Guy

ACGOMN: Wow, this story is not dead. I just finished another of my stories. Now I'm ready to focus on this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime, Harry Potter, or the authors who so kindly agreed to let me use them in this story, however I do own myself, and the plot.

**Chapter 4**

**The Bad Guy**

Two weeks passed and everyone had their powers returned a while ago. The eight seem to be adjusting well with living on Earth. Normally all the contact they would have willed be with each other. Kitty continued her job as a maid at Kaiba's house, where she became friends with Mokuba Kaiba. She also found out nothing else about the CEO of KaibaCorp. She actually went into the closet she wasn't suppose to go in and it was a shrine to the Blue Eyes White Dragon. That royally crept Kitty out and she knew Kaiba was a mental case.

Now, the concerning thought of King Yama's plan that was suppose to be their weeks ago, never arrived. The guardians thought nothing of it, because they thought King Yama forgot or didn't get around to it. But in reality someone intercepted. That someone was Satan's son himself, who wandered the Earth surrounded by a hoard of girls. The evil man has black hair that stood up slightly. His eyes were black and if you looked into them you feel as you were in hell. His stood at 6'2" and wore something always black.

He chuckled as he read the plan, "What a fool Yama is...Ah, I haven't laughed like that in ages."

It was morning time when the eight sat at that table talking about what they are going to do if King Yama's plan didn't show up. Kurry suggested that they make up their own plan.

"Do you remember what happened last time we made up are own plan," asked Dimitri.

"Yeah, that didn't turn out to well," said Alia, grimacing.

"Well, at least I got to convince Hitler to kill himself because he thought he was going mad," said Sarah, remembering how she used her invisibility powers to creep him out.

"He was already mad," snorted Dara.

"True, but this time this danger is bigger. And what about the prophecy," said Lunarangel, getting up to go get some snacks.

"Yeah the prophecy is quite troubling," said Kitty.

"People we have no food what so ever in this house," complained Lunarangel.

"Alright, before we do anything else Kitty and Dara will go food shopping. I'll go to the library. Dimitri you clean the house. Lunarangel you do the laundry. Alia, kiari, Sarah, try to contact King Yama, then go down to help Lunarangel if you can't contact him," said Kurry. Everyone sighed and went off to do their jobs.

With Kitty and Dara out shopping, things seemed to be going smoothly. Dara went to go get all the cold items, while Kitty got canned goods, snacks and such. Kitty in the snack food isle was picking out everyone's favorites. Unfortunately as all the eight guardians possess the ability to be clumsy and reek havoc everywhere they walk, Kitty pushed her cart straight into one of our favorite British person, Ryou. That had caused Ryou to go head first into his cart.

"Oh geez I'm so sorry," said Kitty, helping the poor guy up.

"No need it was an accident, miss," said Ryou, polite as ever.

"No I wasn't looking were I was going and you could have gotten hurt," said Kitty.

"It happens," said Ryou, obviously he was the sane one out of two Yamis and Marik.

"Well let me help you get the rest of your groceries," said Kitty.

"That'd be nice, seeing as how my roommates never help me," sighed Ryou. Meanwhile on the other side of the store, Dara was looking at the chicken for that night's dinner. When she finally found the prefect piece, she wasn't the only one who picked that one.

"Hand the chicken over," said Itachi, the other person, who grabbed the chicken.

"I saw it first," said Dara.

"Oh it's you," said Itachi, letting go on the chicken.

"What's that suppose to mean," asked Dara.

"You're a psychopath," said Itachi.

"Right," said Dara, sarcastically.

"Whatever, just take the damn chicken before I change my mind," said Itachi.

"And you call me the crazy one," snorted Dara, walking away. Now, with Kurry at the library returning and getting books for the others. Too bad that she was spotted by Malik, Ed, Al, Robin, and Hermione.

"Hey Kurry, come and join us," said Malik. During, the two weeks, Kurry and Malik kept meeting at the library. The two had gotten acquainted with each other.

"Alright, but I got to go soon, for dinner," said Kurry, joining the other book fanatics. Now, Kurry wasn't the book fanatic, Dara really was, but she enjoyed them too. Back at the apartment, Lunarangel was doing the laundry with the room of all men. To be exact Roy, Bakura, Marik, Neji, Naruto, Yoh, Hao, Sesshomaru, Naruku, Inuyasha, Chaud, Harry, Ron, Lan, Orochimaru, and Jiraiya. Being the only girl in their was quite creepy, especially since Jiraiya was giving her a perverted look.

'_Sarah, Alia, and Kiari better come down here soon.' _As if on cue the three with more laundry and easily located Lunarangel.

"More laundry," said Kiari, dumping some more near the other pile.

"Thanks, so no luck in contacting the boss," asked Lunarangel.

"Nope, not a thing," said Alia. The four girls began looking at the room, noticing all the guys in there were well acquainted. Some of them were arguing or teasing each other. All four girls sighed and went back to work.

Meanwhile, Dimitri got stuck cleaning. Grumbling on why the girls cursed him with the job as he went to the garbage chute with 2 bags of trash. At the chute their was a line and at the end of it was Tsunade, Maylu, Nami, and Anna.

"I can't believe that we have to wait in line to throw out our trash," said Tsunade.

"Tell me about it," said Nami.

"Look it's the new guy that lives with seven girls," said Maylu.

"Yo," said Dimitri.

"Hmm, I can't believe you can stand to live with seven girls with no other guys," said Tsunade.

"Yes, it seems odd," said Anna.

"Not really, I have known them since birth," said Dimitri, hoping the shaman girl didn't notice anything. "The line is moving up."

Later after dinner, the right sat in the same place they were this morning. Kurry, Dara, and Kitty told the others about their day. Dimitri, Alia, Kiari, Sarah, and Lunarangel told them about their day.

"So, no contact with King Yama," said Kitty.

"That's odd, since he usually checks up on us daily," said Kurry.

"Maybe he is busy," said Dara, munching on some pretzels.

"With what, pre tell," said Dimitri.

"I dunno what do King's do," asked Dara.

"I don't know," said Kiari.

"It's probably boring," said Lunarangel. Suddenly, black fire appeared in the living room. Out came Satan's son, grinning.

"INOUE," shouted everyone. Inoue, Satan's son, waved at them as if they were old friends.

"Hello, there. I do believe I have something off yours," said Inoue, waving Yama's plan in their faces.

"So you were the one to intercept it," said Kurry.

"We should have figured that out," said Sarah.

"You know, Dimitri I do envy you. I mean come one you live with seven beautiful girls," said Inoue, trying to use some charm on them.

"Oh please," snorted Alia.

"Like that would work on us," said Kiari.

"True you do know me too well," he said. "But I wonder why would Yama send you of all people to try and stop me. With all of you put together you can't defeat me."

"Shut up, you know nothing," snapped Lunarangel.

"You're right I know nothing. Here you might wanna not use that," said Inoue, throwing the plan at their feet. He went out in the black fire like the one before.

"That bastard scorched the carpet I just cleaned," cursed Dimitri.

"Let's see this plan," said Kurry, opening it and reading it. "Shit, this isn't the plan. It's a warning from one of King Yama's assistants."

"What does it say," said Dara, reading it. "Beware of First Division."

"You don't think," started Kitty.

"Yeah, I think," said Kurry.

"Well then what do we do," asked Dimitri.

"Well, how about get the possible chosen ones back to the lookout," said Alia.

"It's our only choice," sighed Sarah.

"No doubt about it," said Lunarangel.

"Well, how do we do that," said Kiari. Kurry grinned and had the prefect plan. The plan to was to magically place papers with the incantation on it on the door and all the occupants will be teleported to the lookout. Sarah was the one to put the one on Kaiba's bedroom door down the street. Meanwhile, everyone else worked on the apartments.

"Here we go," said Kitty.

"Ready," said Kurry.

"Set," said Dimitri.

"Go," said Dara.

ACGOMN: The end of the chapter for now. Tell me what you think. And for the authors if I messed up your character, please tell me. Reviews.

_Next time-_

ONE PLACE AND PROPHECY!


	6. Ch5 One Place and Prophecy

ACGOMN: Hi! Didn't expect an update so soon.

Don't own the anime, Harry Potter, or the authors that appear in here. I do own myself and the plot

**Chapter 5**

**One Place and Prophecy**

_Years ago, when the eight guardians were only a ten year old children, they were training under the guidance of King Yama._ _They each had a training partner, seven years older than them. The seventeen year olds were the complete opposites of the ten year olds. The older counterpart had more control over their powers and tried to aid the younger children. Not only were they training partners but were to be married years into the future. _

_Dimitri's opposite was the only girl of the older ones. Her name was Yuri with white hair and blue eyes. Dara's opposite was a guy. His name is Kami (not his real name but made up because of his ego) with purple hair and orange eyes. Kiari's opposite was Jason with white hair and brown eyes. Sarah's opposite was Garret who has purple hair and red eyes. Kitty's opposite was Ben with white hair and orange-brown eyes. Kurry's opposite was Karim with purple hair and black streaks with blood red eyes._ _Lunarangel's opposite was Taylor who has white hair and grey eyes. Alia's opposite, as I mentioned before, is her fiancee is really in love with her. His name is Paul, with white hair and blue streaks and grey eyes._

_Now, all of them have the same exact powers as the eight. They are all stuck up, egoistical, mean, cold hearted bastards that King Yama favors some how. These people are 1st division of the guardians. Now, you are wondering why King Yama keeps sending the eight. Each member of the 1st division is stronger than King Yama and refuses any job, leaving everything up to_ _the eight loveable people._ _Now, on one of the training days when they were younger..._

"_Geez you guys are such losers," sneered Yuri._

"_You can't even control your powers," said Kami._

"_We controlled are powers at five," boasted Jason._

"_And you don't work together properly," sighed Garret._

"_You have to be in complete sync to face Inoue or even Satan," yelled Ben._

"_I don't know why King Yama wants a backup team anyway," said Karim._

"_We are perfectly capable to take over hell," said Taylor._

"_It would be a breeze," said Paul, with his perverted eyes on Alia._ _The eight ten-year olds looked down at the ground, easily degraded by them._ _That's all King Yama and their other teachers talked about. About how good Yuri, Kami, Jason, Garret, Ben, Karin, Taylor, and Paul are and how the ten year olds she look up to them, because they're **so** great._

Back to where we left off last chapter, when the eight guardians were planning on transported the possible chosen ones to their lookout. It seemed successful as all the possible chosen ones in the pajamas were sleeping on the ground of the lookout. It was really nice looking, imagine the lookout from DBZ, but bigger.

"How long do you think they'll sleep," asked Dimitri.

"Don't know," said Sarah.

"We should just wait to see when they wake up," sighed Kitty.

"Yeah, we don't need them startled," said Dara.

"They'll be anyway," said Kiari.

"How true," said Alia. Kitty was setting fire to the King's plan book thing. Lunarangel was helping. Soon, after a few hours, Dara, Kitty, Kurry and Lunarangel made a feast for them when they woke up.

"WHERE THE FUCK AM I," yelled the commanding voice of Seto Kaiba.

"YEAH," yelled everyone else.

"Told you they freak out," said Kiari.

"Relax," said Dara, sweatropping trying to calm them down.

"CALM DOWN HOW CAN I CALM DOWN WHEN SOME FUCKING PSYCHOPATHS KIDNAPED ME," yelled Kaiba, face red in anger.

"Dude, I think your blood pressure just skyrocketed," said Dimitri.

"I knew you were psychopathic," said Itachi, referring to Dara. The eight twitched in annoyance.

"Listen there is a reasonable explanation for this," said Kurry.

"What would that be," yelled all the possible chosen ones.

"You see there is this prophecy," started Kitty.

"About us," asked Bakura.

"Please let Kitty finish the story," said Kurry.

"As I was saying, the prophecy was made when we were born by some of King Yama's closet prophets and fortune tellers," said Kitty, "We were all born an hour apart, so the prophecy came in eight pieces. Dimitri memorized them, so you tell them."

Dimitri sighed and said in a voice that crept out the possible chosen ones,

"There will be eight that have the combined power to save us. 

The eight will be mere humans. 

The eight will be consisted of seven boys and one girl. 

The power is unknown. 

It is up to the guardians to find them. 

There will be eight out of a possible thirty. 

The thirty shall be acquainted. 

They shall be located around one place."

"Right, I must be dreaming. This is not real," said Kaiba.

"Are you serious" asked everyone else.

"Very. Ignore Dimitri's creepy voice," sighed Lunarangel. There is a stunned silence among the group. The thirty possible chosen ones looked at the eight guardians. The eight guardians looked at the possible chosen ones. It was like that for another few minutes, when Kaiba snapped everyone out of it.

"How the hell do you know it's us thirty,"

"You all have odd powers," stated the eight guardians simply.

"Who they hell are we fighting," asked Naruku.

"Inoue, Satan's son," said Dimitri.

"Why is this prophecy so important? Can't you just deal with it," asked Marik. The eight looked at each other and shrugged.

"We don't know," said Kiari.

"We aren't the freaking 1st division," snorted Dara.

"1st division," asked every possible chosen ones.

"Um, we're the B-team," sighed Kitty.

"WHO'S THE IDIOT THAT LEFT THE SECONDS IN CHARGE OF SAVING THE WORLD," yelled some of them.

"King Yama. The only reason we're in charge is because the 1st division individually is more powerful than King Yama and don't wanna do a thing," said Kurry.

"Doesn't it suck that your only the seconds," said Jiraiya.

"Yeah, but we're used to it," sighed Sarah. Suddenly, their was a giant explosion...

ACGOMN: Until next time...

_Next time-_

FIRST DIVISION ARRIVES!


	7. Ch6 First Division Arrives

ACGOMN: Ooo, another chapter.

Don't own the anime, Harry Potter or any of the authors in here. I own the plot and myself.

**Chapter 6**

**First Division Arrives**

The eight guardians coughed at the smoke. The possible chosen ones just stare. Out of the dust came, unfortunately, the 1st division.Why they came in with a bang? They're stuck up egotistical bastards who need to be flashy.

"Okay, kiddies. King Yama sent us to take over your job until everything is safe," said Yuri.

"So run off to your rooms," said Kami.

"And lick your wounds," said Jason.

"By being bested by us," said Garret.

"Again," said Ben, Karim, Taylor and Paul. Naruto, Ed, Al, Roy, and the others glared at them. The eight guardians might be weird, but at least their nice.

"Look at all the cute boys," squealed Yuri.

"And all the hot girls," said Kami, Jason, Garret, Ben, Karim, Taylor, and Paul.

"Lay off of them," said Ron, Harry, Orochimaru, Jiraiya, Lan, Zoro, Luffy, and Yoh, well more like yelled.

"Why did I have to be engaged to them," said the 1st division pointing to their younger opposites.

"It WAS YOUR GOD DAMNED FUCKING IDEA," yelled the guardians.

"Aw, how scary," said Kami. "Your bark is worse than your bite."

"Right, so when I bit you when we were younger..Why did ya cry," said Dara. Everyone looked at her. "I was four, give me break."

"I didn't cry," sneered Kami.

"Actually it was all my idea," said Ben.

"Can I kill him,"asked Kitty.

"After I kill Karim," said Kurry.

"Hah like any of YOU can kill any of US," said Garret.

"How about castration," said Sarah.

"Oh please you can't even touch us," said the others.

"Watch us," said the rest of the guardians.As they were arguing about ready to have an all out war. The chosen ones whispered quietly to each other. They talked about if this was really happening. They all pinched their arms...it was real. Hell, even Kaiba believed it true, somewhat.

"Hey now," yelled Malik, poor hot guy. "Don't you think that if you work together Earth will be safe for a long time."

"Not only that," said Ryou, "But the better ones could help improve the weaker ones."

"And the fact that your useless squabbling will do nothing to help," said Itachi. Yeah, and this coming from the guy who killed his clan in the other time.

"YOU KNOW NOTHING," yelled the fourteen.

"Oh shut up and who the hell are the ones to save the world, so I could go home and go back to sleep," asked Kaiba, yes this is coming from the work-o-holic.

"Do you want to know the difference is between 1st division and these losers," sneered Taylor.

"Not really," said everyone.

"Fine we know who are the chosen ones, so the rest of you bye-bye," said Kami, with the flick of his hand. The only ones who were left were Itachi, Malik, Ryou, Harry, Tsunade, Hao, Naruku, and Al.

"Now, for you eight you are under arrest by the orders of King Yama and Special Defense Force," said Paul, trying to act official.

"Under what charges," asked Kurry, getting a bit angry.

"That you are no longer needed charges," said Yuri.

"WHAT," yelled the eight. Kami smirked and used the telekinesis he mastered to bind the eight guardians.

"Don't you wish you had all the control over you psychic power," said Kami. Dara tried to break free but it was no use. "So, I'll bring them to the dungeon in Reikai (Spirit world where Yama resides) and the rest of you get those chosen ones out of here and somewhere safe." So, the seven of the first division took the eight chosen ones with them to their lookout. The First Division lookout is bigger, better looking, and would be the paradise everyone was looking for.

"So, boys which one of you wanna a piece of me," said yuri, flirtatious. Itachi, Malik, Ryou, Harry, Hao, Naruku, and Al paled considerably and looked at Tsunade for help.

"Now girl leave them alone," said Tsunade, dangerously. She may not know the boys that much minus Itachi, but the look like they'll pass out.

"OH great we got a mommy," sighed Karim.

"Too bad we didn't get the blonde girl with the banndanna," sighed Jason.

"Hey that's my sister-in-law," growled Hao.

"Or that orange hair one or that spunky looking brown haired girl," said Garret.

"DO NOT HIT ON THEM," yelled the boys.

"My aren't you possessive of the girls," said Yuri, "Or don't tell me any of you crush on any of those losers from the B-team." Glaring matches will begin, now let's look to the defenseless guardians being carried by Kami's mind. On the way to the dungeons Kami's _accidentally _bang them into a wall and dragged them. Or he would _accidentally_ dropped them on the ground and pick them up. So, by the time they arrived at the dungeons. Dara was bloody on her shoulder, Kitty was bloodied on her right arm, Kurry was the same, Dimitri only had a few cuts cause he was the type of person who had tough skin, the other girls had blood on legs or hands.

Kami stuffed them in the cell and had them chained up to the wall, "Later losers. HAHAHAAHAHAAHAHAHAH WE WIN AGAIN!" He leaves leaving a broken team.

Meanwhile in the real world the others were discussing a plan to help the chosen ones out. Truly it was none of their business, but since when did these people care. Plus, some of them had family and friends up there.

"How would we you know get there," asked Bakura.

"Well, Anna and I could use our shaman powers," suggested Yoh.

"We would be only able to send only a few though," said Anna.

"That wouldn't be good," said Marik.

"I got it," said Orochimaru, "Send a few people and we should be able to keep in contact with them with head set communicators."

"Do we have enough," asked Jiraiya.

"If not the rich boy will help," said Ed, glaring upward at Kaiba.

"He better," said Roy, not really wanting to be stuck with Ed without Al near by to calm him down, getting his gloves ready.

"Fine you losers I will," said Kaiba, "And not because of the shrimp or flame boy's threats."

"WHO YOU CALLING SO SHORT THAT WOULD DROWN IN A RAINDROP," yelled Ed.

"Did you just call me Flame _boy_," asked Roy.

"EVERYONE SHUT UP THIS IS WHAT WE ARE GOING TO DO," yelled Anna, everyone shut up automatically.

Over with the poor chosen ones...Hao and Naruku are being chased by Yuri and everyone else is arguing. Itachi was silent thinking of a plan to break out the guardians, the nice ones. _A few of us would have to sneak out_. Itachi sighed mentally and decided when the bastards go to sleep to them.

It was going to be a long day, week, and possibly month...

King Yama was not in his office, but tied up in his giant ass closet trying to scream for help.

ACGOMN: Nah, whatcha think of that. Reviews will make me happy...ok

_Next time-_

LAWBREAKERS AND RUNAWAYS!


	8. Ch7 Lawbreakers and Runaways

ACGOMN: Okay here we are with the next chapter.

You know the drill, don't own the authors, anime or Harry Potter in this. Own myself and the plot.

**Chapter 7**

**Lawbreakers and Runaways**

Tsunade, Hao, Al, Harry, Naruku, Itachi, Malik, and Ryou sat in the large room that the 1st division team let them stay in. Itachi was explaining his plan to the others. Malik, Ryou and Itachi were going to find a way to get to Reikai, while the others stayed there to distracted the 1st division if they awoke.

"Excellent plan Itachi," said Tsunade, "But how are you going to get to Reikai?"

"There is a portal in the basement," said Itachi, "Don't you remember the tour?"

"No," said everyone else, who spaced out through the boring tour led by Yuri.

"Thought so," said Itachi, "Malik, Ryou we better get going." The three were off to save the guardians. Meanwhile on Earth, Yoh and Anna were channeling their shaman powers to send Ed, Ron, Orochimaru, Sesshomaru, Marik, Bakura, Jiraiya and Luffy to Reikai to help the others out. Roy, Naruto, Neji, InuYasha, Kaiba, Hermione, Lan, Chaud, Maylu, Nami, Robin, and Zoro had ear pieces on and ready to lend a helping word of encouragement later in battle.

In the dungeons, the guardians tied up and beaten stared at the ground in silence. The silence was strained and they knew not a thing to say to one another. They were hurt, in pain, and felt like pitying their selves.

"Why," was the questioned asked by one of the girls.

"Why to what," asked Dimitri.

"Why does it have to be us everyone rags on," asked Kurry.

"Simple we are their scapegoats," said Dara, bitterly. "Just some losers who keep failing. The only fucking reason we fail so much is that everyone knows we will that screws our confidence up."

"We gotta get out of here," said Alia.

"How are we going to do that genius," snapped Kiari.

"Relax, don't fight," said Kitty.

"We just need to relax and be patient," said Lunarangel. Then everyone fell silent once again. With the three guys out to save the eight locked up guardians, the easily found the portal.

"Why are they the 1st division, when they can't even remember to close any portals," sighed Malik.

"Let's just go and hope that this gets us to Reikai," said Ryou.

"Yeah," said Itachi, going into the portal first. Meanwhile Ed, Ron, Sesshomaru, Marik, Bakura, Jiraiya, and Orochimaru found them in King Yama's giant ass office. On his giant desk was the name plate with his name on it. Also a giant banner that said 'Welcome to Reikai'

"I guess we're here," said Jiraiya.

"Thank you Captain Obvious," snorted Orochimaru. Jiraiya hit him in the arm.

"Don't argue we gotta find my brother and the others," said Ed.

"The short one is right," said Sesshomaru.

"DON'T CALL ME SHORT," yelled Ed.

"Well, Well, it seems you guys can't remain out of other people's business," said Malik. The three just got there. Bakura and Marik were near their good sides in a second.

"Are you alright? That girl Yuri didn't touch you," asked Bakura, to Ryou and the same with Malik and Marik The light sides sweat dropped at the two.

"Itachi is my brother fine," asked Ed.

"What about Naruku," asked Sesshomaru, "Not that I care or anything."

"What about Tsunade," asked Orochimaru and Jiraiya.

"Is Harry alright," asked Ron.

"And what about Hao," asked Ed.

"They're fine," replied Itachi. "We have to get the them eight guardians out of prison."

"You mean Kurry, Kitty, and the rest of them. WHY," asked Sesshomaru, man is he talking a lot or what.

"Some stupid thing as to stay out of the way," sighed Ryou.

"So there here in the dungeons I presume," said Orochimaru.

"Let's go find them," said Itachi. The three of the eight chosen ones raced toward the stairs that led downward. The other eight were following after. The stairs were jagged and led them down in a spiral. Finally they had reached the cages because that was it were instead of cells.

"Hey, you guys," said Malik. The guardians looked up in shock, then it turned to anger.

"What are you doing here!"

"To rescue you guys of course. I'm not working with those 1st rate idiots," said Itachi, picking the lock with ease.

"Geez what the hell happened to you guys," asked Jiraiya.

"Crap you girls could have died of blood loss," said Ryou, by Kitty's side in a second.

"No," sighed Orochimaru, examining one of the girls, "They'll be tired for a while though. Dimitri seems fine. Can you walk?"

"I'll be fine," said Dimitri, being released from the shackles by Jiraiya. The seven girls were released from them as well. Dara passed out immediately as she was tired and hurt both mentally and physically. Kitty and Kurry managed to stay conscious. Lunarangel, Alia, Kiari, and Sarah were the same as Kitty and Kurry.

"Where are we gonna go," asked Ed, "Back to earth."

"No," said Dimitri, "We gotta get the girls healed fast. We'll head to Dara's home." Everyone glanced at in each other and agreed. When they got back into the office there was the other chosen ones.

"Al," shouted Ed.

"Hey, Big Brother,"

"Tsu-chan," said Jiraiya and Orochimaru. Tsunade hit them both in the head for calling her that.

"Naruku I'm glad to see you unharmed," said Sesshomaru.

"Harry, mate, thank God you're alright," said Ron.

"Yoh or Anna didn't come. Oh woh is me," said Hao. The others noticed the injured guardians and were informed that they will be going to Dara's house for their healing. Dimitri led them out into the world of Reikai. It took them awhile. Itachi was carrying Dara, Ryou was carrying Kitty, Kurry was carried by Malik, Sarah was carried by Harry, Luffy carried Lunarangel, Hao carried Kiari, and Alia was carried by Naruku. Behind Ryou and Malik were their darker halves anime crying about how they grew up so much. Dimitri led the way and everyone else followed.

"We're almost there," said Dimitri, who seemed nervous a bit. They arrived at a moderately sized home. A young girl was planting in the yard.

"Uh, Irene," said Dimitri.

"Dimitri," said Irene, glancing at the group. "RACHEL!"

"What?" Yelled a girl somewhat older that the girl called Irene. Both had brown hair and brown eyes.

"Dimitri aren't you suppose to be on Earth," started Rachel. She just noticed the girls being carried by boys she didn't know. Dimitri nervously laughed and rubbed the back of his neck.

"Rachel, now don't flip out," said Dimitri.

"WHY THE HELL IS MY OLDER SISTER BEING CARRIED BY A BOY I DON'T KNOW? AND WHAT ABOUT THE OTHER GIRLS," yelled the girl named Rachel. Everyone winced at the volume of her voice.

"Rachel, would you shut up," said Dara, who just woke up, "I gotta headache."

"I better get some explanations," said Rachel. Dimitri sweatdropped and nodded. Everyone when in and found a place to sit. Rachel summoned water, as per her powers. Dimitri had quickly explained what was going on and who the people were.

"So, your Dara's sister," asked Itachi.

"Yes. Name's Rachel I have power over water. Irene is the youngest and also has powers over water," said Rachel, calm now. Dara, Kitty, Kurry, Alia, Kiari, Lunarangel and Sarah were in one of the rooms recovering. After the explanation, Dimitri quickly left to see how they were doing.

"I wonder if we could go and see how they are," asked one of the guys.

"No, leave Dimitri with them for awhile," said Rachel. "So I take it that 1st divisions back?"

"Yeah, they aren't very nice," said Ryou. Both Irene and Rachel snorted.

Rachel said, "Naturally, they have over sized egos."

"And hate the big ones," said Irene.

"Meaning the eight upstairs," said Rachel, translating for them.

"I was curious as to know how the eight met," asked Ed.

"Since birth, but didn't start going close until they were about twenty I guess," said Rachel. "I see your are all interested in them."

"If you don't mind would you tell us some of their story," asked Al, politely. Rachel smiled and nodded.

_-Flashback from Rachel's POV_-

_I was born two years after them. Everyday I can remember they would train in the back yard with the 1st class jackasses. I could remember them come in for dinner nearly ready to cry. All of them are like my family, so naturally I finally sat in one of their training sessions and was angry. Angry at the fact that they put up with that bull shit those...people were feeding them. However I did agree with one thing they said. The have no teamwork. I decided to help them with that._

"_Big sister," I said to Dara one day._

"_Yes," said Dara._

"_I have a suggestion for you and your teammates," said Rachel._

"_I'm listening," _

"_All of you should stop trying to do everything yourselves and depend on each other more," _

"_I don't know,"_

"_DARA LISTEN DO YOU WANT TO BE DEGRADED BY THEM FIRST CLASS BASTARDS FOREVER. SUCK UP ALL YOUR PRIDE AND HELP EACH OTHER OUT," I yelled, as I am more hot headed than my sister._

"_Alright I'll talk to them," said Dara. After that, they seemed to be closer, but their confidence was something they lacked in. I tried to help them, but after listening to Yuri and them for so long I think they gave up. They care about each other a lot and are like family, but they have a very low confidence. That's the reason they fail and can't reach their potential. _

_-Flashback End of Rachel's POV-_

"That sucks doesn't it," said Ed.

"I can't do anything about their confidence, but I think I can help with just believing in them," said Rachel.

"I agree sister," said Irene, "I must go back to my gardening. Nice to meet you all."

"What to do now," asked Tsunade.

ACGOMN: Well, another chapter ended. Please review.

_Next time-_

A LITTLE DANGER, A LITTLE ROMANCE!


	9. Ch8 A Little Danger A Little Romance

ACGOMN: Next chapter!

Don't own the anime, harry Potter, or the authors that appear in here. However I do own myself, 1st division, any OCs, and the plot

**Chapter 8**

**A Little Danger, A Little Romance**

The guardians were fully healed the next day and everyone had to go back to Earth. Rachel and Irene would have to stay, as per Dara's orders. Everyone was at the portal that the two sister opened.

"Don't die," said Rachel.

"We won't," said the guardians.

"I know," grinned Rachel. After goodbyes were said and Rachel's glares as warnings to some of the boys, they all jumped through the portal. They were greeted by the others. Hao was excited and grabbed his brother and sister-in-law in a hug.

"Let go," yelled Anna.

"I can't believe neither of you came to save me," cried Hao.

"We were the ones who sent them, so we couldn't," said Yoh.

"Al, are you alright," asked Roy.

"Fine," said Al.

"Can I go home now," asked Kaiba.

"If you want," said someone. With that Kaiba was gone in a flash. Everyone sweatdropped at the antics of the genius billionaire. A bid flew in and dropped a note in.

"Oh great it's one of Inoue's birds," said Kitty. She opened the note.

"What does it say," asked Kurry.

"The World will never have another chance," read Kitty, sighing.

"What the hell does that mean," asked Malik.

"Oh nothing," said Dara, obviously lying. The chosen ones decided just to drop it if they were willing to lie about it. The chosen ones, Robin, Luffy, and the guardians were in the guardians apartment and were talking about. Suddenly a portal opened in the middle of the living around the spot Inoue had scorched the carpet. Out stepped seven guys and one girl.

"Hey my dear," said one guy cheekily to Dara. The guy had blonde hair and green-blue eyes. He stood tall at almost 6 feet. Dara hugged him with a smile on her face. Itachi twitched.

"Well, Kitty long time no see," said another guy. This guy had black eyes and blonde hair. Kitty hugged him as well. Ryou frowned.

"Kurry," said another man. This one had black hair and yellow eyes. Kurry glomped him. Malik's hand formed a fist.

"Kiari-chan," said another guy. This guy had black hair and eyes, with a boyish grin on his face. Kiari hugged him. Hao twitched.

"Dimitri-kun," said the only girl. She had long pretty brown hair and eyes. Dimitri hugged the girl.

"Sarah, hey," said another guy. He had blue hair and black eyes. Sarah glomped him. Harry's hand reached for his wand.

"Angel-chan," said another guy, referring to Lunarangel. He had red hair and blue eyes. She hugged him. Luffy's jaw dropped.

"Alia, greetings," said the last guy. He had dirty blonde hair and dark brown eyes. Alia smiled and hugged him. Naruku, yes that one, twitched. Tsunade, and Robin watched in amusement at the boys.

"This is Matt," said Dara, introducing the guy she hugged.

"This is Billie," said Kitty.

"This is Joe," said Kurry.

"Meet Tusya," said Kiari.

"This beauty is Asuka," said Dimitri.

"This is Yukimaru," said Sarah.

"Meet Daisuke," said Lunarangel.

"And meet Chris," said Alia.

"Those guys are our ex's," said Dimitri.

"Uh, how did you have any relationships with being engaged," asked Tsunade.

"Oh, Rachel and Irene helped us sneak around," waved off Dara.

"Yeah, it was Irene who told us that you were hurt and in trouble," said Matt.

"We were all worried about you guys," said Asuka.

"We're fine. You shouldn't worry. You still have training to do," said Kurry.

"Oh yeah rub it in," said Joe.

"What are they talking about," asked Robin.

"They're the E-team," said Kitty. "Do you honestly think that Kind Yama only has two teams?" Ryou and the other boys thoughts were _why would they date them?_

"So, I take you guys are the chosen ones," said Billie.

"I"m Tsunade," she said. "That's Itachi, Ryou, Malik, Naruku, Hao, Luffy, Al, Harry and Robin. Luffy and Robin aren't chosen ones though."

"I'll go get some drinks," said Dara, going into the kitchen. Itachi silently followed. When in the kitchen, Itachi helped in silence with the drinks. "You don't need to help."

"Yes, I do. You're too clumsy," snapped Itachi. "How come you never mentioned anything about a boyfriend?"

"Correction, ex-boyfriend," said Dara, "Why should you care?" Itachi gave no response. They went out into the kitchen with drinks. When they went out Ryou was glaring at Billie, Malik at Joe, Naruku at Chris, Luffy at Daisuke, Hao at Tusya, Harry at Yukimaru, and Itachi soon joined in glaring at Matt.

"Rachel wanted you guys to be checked over by us," said Matt.

"No," said Itachi, under his breath.

"Um, okay you are th E-team," said Dara.

"What does E-team stands for," asked Tsunade.

"Emergency Medical Team," said Dimitri. The boys thoughts _WHAT?_ "And they're te 1st of the medics." Twitch by Ryou, Malik, Naruku, Luffy, Hao, Harry, Yukimaru, and Itachi.

"Asuka you don't have to look over me. I didn't get hurt," said Dimitri. The girls went into there rooms to get checked by the medics.

"If you say so," said Asuka, sitting on the couch. "Um are those guys alright?" She was referring to the twitching guys.

"Yeah, they are um, how should I say this," said Dimitri, "They like the girls, but not I guess. I really don't know."

"I see," said Asuka, "Did you mention to them that you dated Lunarangel before we all met and after we all broke up, you dated Dara." Dimitri sweatdropped. Itachi and Luffy glared at Dimitri.

"Itachi, Luffy," said Dimitri, "Don't glare at me."

"You dated that girl," said Itachi, referring to Dara. "How long?"

"We'll I dated Lunarangel for five months. Then a year later I dated Asuka here for 5 years and then I dated Dara seven months after that. We dated on and off for 2 years." Itachi and Luffy growled. Dimitri hid behind Tsunade whispering protect me. Tsunade, Robin and Asuka sweat dropped. The other boys laughed then went back to brooding.

"Why are you talking about that," said Dara, coming out. "I'm fine by the way." The other girls soon came out and they were all fine.

"We gotta get back, we think King Yama went on another vacation without telling us again," sighed Matt. Little did they know, he was still locked in the closet.

"And unfortunately, Prince Koenma is on his honeymoon and refuses to be bothered with coming home early," said Asuka.

"Bye," chorused the group with the twitching boys thinking_ Good riddance._ The E-team opened the portal again and left.

"Well that was interesting," said Robin.

"Indeed it was," said Tsunade, "Wait until I tell the others. Naruto and Neji are going to love to tease Itachi even more."

"Nami and Zoro are going to have a field," said Robin.

"Brother and Roy will be amused as well," said Al.

"And the others," said Dimitri.

"Okay everyone go home," said Dara, kicking them out.

"Bye bye," said Robin, Al, Tsunade and the rest of the boys just grunted. The guardians sighed and decided to get some well deserved rest. Then, tomorrow they have to teach the chosen ones the spell they must use.

ACGOMN: Wow, I wanted to get this chapter out earlier but today was my mom's birthday and we went out to eat and brought some food to my dad at his job. Please review, I beg you..

_Next time-_

ATTACK!


	10. Ch9 Attack

ACGOMN: This chapter I believe will be short

You should know this by now...I don't own the anime, HP, the authors that appear in here. I do own the plot, myself, and the OCs.

**Chapter 9**

**Attack**

It was early in the morning. A time of day that all the guardians dislike very much. The sun was barely upand all the guardians were fast asleep. Inoue was actually half asleep, but knew he had to do some evil today.

"Go give the b-team a wake up call," said Inoue to two of his henchman. The two bowed to him and teleported out. In front of the guardians' door, they each made three copies of themselves, similar to Kage Bunshin no Jutsu. They went in with a bang and each one went to a guardian.

In Dimitri's room with is between the two girl rooms. He was sleeping and in his boxers no less. The blanket was on the floor. The creature touched Dimitri's shoulder and got flung back by a still sleeping Dimitri. That was a copy so it disappeared.

In Kitty, Kurry, and Dara's room the two real ones and one fake demon jumped on their beds. Dara had conveniently placed a metal bat at the side of her bed. She half sleeping whacked the only fake one and rose up and blinked. Dara twitched. She was not a morning person. Kitty kicked one of the real ones with out getting up and set the thing on fire. Kurry woke up and kicked the other real one

In Lunarangel, Alia, Kiari, and Sarah's roomLunarangel blew up all them for disturbing her sleep so the other three weren't bothered. The other three just woke up and saw Lunarangel up, and went back to sleep.

Later at breakfast, coffee and pancakes were made with everyone except Alia, Kiari, and Sarah tired. Kitty, Lunarangel, and Dimitri didn't realize that anyone was attacking. They have violent dreams sometimes. Dara was brooding, something she doesn't so because she didn't get any sleep. Kurry kept downing the coffee as if it were her last lifeline.

"I can't believe Inoue tried to get rid of us when we were sleeping," said Dara.

"He should have known better," mumbled Lunarangel.

"But I think he just want us on guard more," said Kurry. "They didn't attack to kill."

"I don't' get that evil man sometimes," sighed Kiari.

"I don't think we are suppose to," sighed Sarah.

"Well we got to get the eight chosen ones up and teach them the chant to access their special powers," said Dimitri.

"Didn't we tell them to come over at 8 in te morning," said Kitty.

"Uh, that's right about now," said Alia. There was a knock on the door and Sarah got. The chosen ones enter half asleep, especially Tsunade.

"Why so early," complained Tsunade.

"Kitty has to still work for Kaiba as a maid," said Kurry, "She has to be there ten am."

"I thought you have to just teach of some words," said Malik

"There not just some words," said Dara, "The are very important."

"How do we know when to use them," asked Ryou.

"You'll know when the time is right," said Kitty.

"Okay," said the chosen ones. They got a piece of paper blank.

"I'll tell you what to say and you write it down," said Dara, "**Memorize it!**"

"Yeah, yeah," said Itachi, "Hurry up and tell us."

"I'm getting to that," snapped Dara.

"Calm down," said Al.

"Tsunade is first- _Release the power_

Then Al- _from within your soul_

then Malik- _that you were destined to unleashed_

then Ryou- _since the prophecy_

Then Itachi- _that was revealed _

followed by Hao- _2000 years ago._

Then Naruku- _Please help us save_

And lastly Harry- _the place we love the most._," said Dara.

"Got it," asked Kitty as she walked out the door.

"Yeah,"

"Don't say it out loud until necessary," said Kurry.

"Now, time to make a plan," said Alia.

ACGOMN: End of this chapter Reviews are nice,...Please!

_Next time-_

PLAN!


	11. Ch10 Plan

ACGOMN: Next chapter will be short as well

Don't own the anime, authors or HP in this. I own the plot, myself and the OCs.

**Chapter 10**

**Plan**

"So how are we going to this," said Hao.

"Patience is a virtue," snapped Dara.

"You should go take a nap Dara," sweatdropped Kurry, "You are very cranky." Dara went off in her room grumbling.

"What's got her panties in a bunch," asked Naruku.

"Oh early this morning Inoue sent some demons on us," waved off Lunarangel.

"WHAT AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US," yelled the chosen ones.

"We took care of it," said Kiari, "Plus, we don't need you hurt."

"WE AREN'T BABIES," yelled the chosen ones. The guardians winced, well the six that were there did.

"Yea," said Dimitri, "I think we should use some bait. How about the chosen ones?"

"Might work, but that's quite dangerous," said Kurry.

"We really don't them killed though," said Kiari.

"WE'LL BE T BAIT," said the chosen ones, not liking the babying treatment.

"We'll bait you in the forest cause that's were Inoue hangs out," said Alia

"I'll use my invisibility powers to hide everyone that wants to come and fight," said Sarah.

"I'll go get Kitty and see if Kaiba wants to come," said Kurry. The chosen ones went to go talk to their friends. Dimitri woke Dara up. The rest of the guardians prepared. Dara and Dimitri soon joined them in preparing for the ultimate battle between good and evil...what's this I feel like the announcer for DBZ.

ACGOMN: Only one page for this chapter,. The next chapter will be the longest maybe and the others to come will be long too. REVIEW I BEG YOU!

_Next time-_

THE BEGINNING!


	12. Ch11 The Beginning

ACGOMN: Next chapter begins all the action...

I don't own anime, HP, or the authors in this. I own myself, the plot and the OCs.

**Chapter 11**

**The Beginning**

"Everyone here," asked Kurry.

"Check,"

"Everyone ready,"

"Roger,"

"We set out now," said Dara.

"How do you know that he likes to stay in a forest," asked Itachi.

"Long story, no time for it," said Kitty. So they headed out to the closet forest near the city. It took them a few hours. Sarah cloaked everyone that wasn't a chosen one and hid in the bushes. The chosen ones just stood in a middle of the forest clearing, looking helpless. That was sort of difficult to accomplish, seeing on how most of them were very intimidating and strong. Now the wait begins.

Inoue sees them but doesn't make a move. He has a feeling that the guardians are around somewhere. _Those guardians wouldn't leave the chosen ones alone and vulnerable _that was the thought Inoue. Inoue wasn't Satan's son for nothing. A genius and an evil mastermind as a very young age had an idea what the guardians were planning. He just stood watching. It seems like it is a stalemate. _Maybe I should amuse them._ He summoned some of his energy and made nets. Inoue threw them at the chosen ones, but got deflected by Dara's wind powers.

"He's here," said Kurry. Everyone was unveiled.

"Get ready guardians and their precious chosen ones to have the fight of your life," said Inoue. He summoned hundred of thousands of demons and his fangirls, you know how dangerous they are. The guardians went after Inoue, while the others took on the demons and fangirls.

"Dara try and hold the bastard down with you mind," said Dimitri.

"I am," said Dara, concentrating.

"Don't even try, you can't do that," sneered Inoue. Inoue manipulated their energy and flung it at the guardians. "Okay, it seems you all have to fight me at once." Dimitri used his martial arts powers and strength. Kitty and Lunarangel combined their flame powers together and made a giant ass explosion. Dara's used her wind powers to make the fire larger. Inoue came out unscathed. Alia threw an abundant amount of weapons. While he was distracted, Kiari use her ice and water powers to put Inoue on ice, so to speak. Unfortunately, he broke out.

"I must admit I'm a bit cold now," sighed Inoue. Kurry use her powers of being an Atomic Angel against him. Sarah used her invisibility powers on Dimitri and flew him above Inoue as a sneak attack. That didn't work as Inoue dodged it.

"I see very little improvement in your tactics," sighed Inoue. "I must make you angry to fight better. Hmm, what should I do? Oh, I know. I love being an evil mastermind, sometimes at least." The guardians twitched in annoyance.

"What are babbling on about now," asked Dara, highly annoyed. Inoue grinned and laughed like a really good joke was said. The guardians glared at Inoue. HE walked forward toward Dara, and she backed up. With lightening like speed Inoue had kissed Dara briefly on the mouth. Like he planned the guardians steamed in anger. The demons, his fangirls and the humans were frozen in shock. Itachi's jaw dropped to the ground in shock.

"Hands off her," said Kurry. Dara was red, but not in embarrassment, with rage. Intense killer intent radiated from Dara. Inoue grinned.

"Now I really will get a good fight now," said Inoue.

"INOUE DEAR I THOUGHT YOU WERE GOING TO WAIT FOR US," yelled the ever annoying voice of Yuri.

"I'm not your dear," said Inoue, "And they came to me instead." The boys of the 1st division looked disgruntled.

"Yuri? Man, inoue I thought you had better taste than that," said Dara.

"Shut it blondie," said Yuri.

"Which one? There are quite a few blondes here," said Dara, glaring at Yuri. Tsunade, Kurry, and Sarah also glared at her as well. Bickering between the 1st division started again.

"I can't believe you joined him," said Dimitri, "I thought you were on the good side, even though you're jackasses."

"I couldn't resist Inoue's charms," squealed Yuri.

"What charms," asked the guardians.

"He promised us, men with girls," said Kami and Taylor at the same time.

"Why you good for nothing bastards," said Kurry.

"You have gone to far now," said Kitty.

"DON'T BLOODY IGNORE ME I'M THE BAD GUY REMEMBER SO STOP YOUR CHILDISH SQUABBLING NOW," yelled Inoue. Everyone stared at him.

"Weird man," said Dimitri.

ACGOMN: Okay so it wasn't that long, but I thought it was good. REVIEWS ARE NICE PLEASE!

_Next time-_

OH WELL THAT'S NOT GOOD!


	13. Ch12 Oh Well That's Not Good

ACGOMN: Yes I'm updating like a mad woman as Dimitri told me. The next chapter is here!

Don't own anime, HP, or the authors. Own myself, the plot, and OCs I created.

**Chapter 12**

**Oh Well That's Not Good**

"We had an secret alliance for years," said Yuri, hanging on an annoyed Inoue. "I can't believe you didn't figure that out."

"Shut up," yelled the guardians, "We are suppose to attempt to hurt each other."

"What's a fight without the bad guys bragging though," said Malik.

"Good point," sighed everyone, even the bad guys. Inoue used his energy to make cages and put the thirty humans in them, which includes the chosen ones. As before Lunarangel, Kitty, and Dara worked together to create a giant flame explosion thing, Kurry used her powers to help that, and Alia puts all her weapons in the fire to melt them. And you all now melted steel is hot. Kiari, Dimitri, and Sarah stood down and had to wait for a moment to strike.

Now, the accidentally forgot that the 1st division was there. The first division are stronger and easily cancelled those attacks and the other three incoming ones. Well, not really cancelled more like overpowered.

"Geez, man did you guys get weaker or something," said Jason.

"It's probably that we got stronger," said Garret.

"Shut up already," yelled Kiari and Sarah.

"You know you guys would have gotten stronger on the bad side," said Inoue. "Don't you remember Dara?"

"I thought I told you never mention that again," growled Dara.

"Oh, Am I getting you mad," teased Inoue.

"Eh, Dara what's he talking about," asked Tsunade.

"EH? Nothing, don't worry about it," said Kurry.

"So, you haven't told them that you went on the bad side Dara," said Inoue, grinning creepily. The humans from inside the cage stared at the back of Dara.

"I had no choice," whispered Dara. Kitty put a hand on her shoulder to try and relax her.

"You always had a choice," said Inoue. The guardians twitched in angry and began attacking. Inoue actually got hit and it hurt. "Now the real fight begins."

"FIRE," yelled Kitty and Lunarangel.

"ICE," yelled Kiari.

"ATOMIC ANGEL," yelled Kurry.

"TOTAL WEAPONS," yelled Alia.

"WIND," yelled Dara.

"INVISIBLE MELEE ATTACK," yelled the combine voices of Dimitri and Sarah. As all the attacks come closer to Inoue and the first division, the chosen ones and the other humans watch confused.

"I can believe she went over to Inoue," mumbled Itachi. The others agreed.

_Geez you guys are very noisy. _

"Rachel," asked some of them out loud.

_I have psychic powers like Dara. I'm going to tell you what that story is okay? Never ask them._

_-Rachel's POV, Flashback Begin-_

_It was some time after I gave that little kick in the ass to work together. This however was before they met the E-team. Inoue had broken in to Reikai and was causing quite a bit of destruction. First division didn't go, so it was up to the guardians. The eight of them fought hard and made Inoue retreat, but not before Inoue blasted all the guardians, except Dara._ _The seven of them were sick and in bed for days. Dara was quite confused on how to help them. The E-team wasn't made then, so Dara had to watch them all suffer._

"_King Yama, what could be wrong with them_," _asked Dara, with me and Irene_.

"_Inoue must have infected them with something," said the loud voice of King Yama, this was when he wasn't too big of an asshole._

"_I'm going to find him and he WILL give me the antidote," said Dara._

"_Go, you have 2 days," said King Yama._ _That was the last I heard of my elder sister until she come back with an antidote but a grim face._

"_Are you guys alright now," asked Dara to her teammates and friends, who quickly recovered._

"_Fine," said Kitty._

"_I can believe you faced Inoue by yourself," exclaimed Dimitri._

"_That was quite brave of you," said Kurry._

"_And all that jsut for us," said Lunarangel, hugging Dara._

"_We really appreciate this you know," said Sarah, Alia, and Kiari._

"_It's okay really," said Dara, prying Lunarangel off. "I gotta go tell King Yama that you are all fine now." My sister left abruptly and it was odd. She was normally a very excitable person and figured she be more happy to see her teammates awake and heathly._

'_**Rachel' **she said threw our minds. **'Tell them goodbye. I have to go meet Inoue, now.'**_

'_**What the hell are you talking about?'**_

'_**I had to make a deal with him to give me the antidote.'**_

'_**So, you are fucking going with him.'**_

'_**I'm a person of my word, Rachel, you know that.'**_

'_**But wait.' **That was last thing I could say before she cut off. I quickly told the others. Soon, they were after her. King Yama wasn't going to press any charges, seeing the circumstances. When they came back a week later, with my sister included. I had asked what happened, but was quickly told off. I don't know how they convinced her to come back but Dara did. That's all I know and you know unless Dara tells you._

_-End Rachel's POV and Flashback-_

"Wow," said Tsunade.

"It probably hit them hard," said Orochimaru.

"No really," said Jiraiya sarcastically. There was an a giant explosion of the guardians attacks to the bad people. Inoue stepped out tired and his right hand twisted and bloody. It seems he tried to block it with just one hand. The first division however were bent over in pain.

"THAT"S WHY YOU SHOULDN'T MESS WITH US," yelled Lunarangel.

"DAMN STRAIGHT," yelled the other seven.

"My aren't we getting cocky," said Inoue.

"Tsunade I think it's time we start the chant thing," said Itachi.

"No wait a few more minutes," said Tsunade.

ACGOMN: This is what happens when I watch too much Teen Titans...Me going over to the evil side was from me watching The Apprentice part 1 and 2 of TT, when Robin joined Slade...Although you might not even know what I'm talking about. Reviews are HIGHLY appreciated...PLEASE REVIEW!

_Next time-_

VICTORIOUS!


	14. Ch13 Victorious

ACGOMN: Yes I'm back...I went down to the NJ shore this weekend...Otherwise I would have had the chapter out sooner.

Disclaimer: I don't own the anime, authors, and HP. I do own the plot, OC I made, and myself.

**Chapter 13**

**Victorious**

Last time we left off at the chosen ones wanting to start the incantation (Anyone feeling the shoujo-ish-ness like I am?). Itachi and the other guys were impatiently waiting for Tsunade to start because she has the first line.

"Relax boys," said Tsunade, "Here I go. _Release the power..._"

"_From withing your soul_," said Al.

"_That you were destined to unleash_," said Malik.

Ryou was next to say, "_since the prophecy,_"

"_That was revealed,_" said Itachi.

"_Two thousand years ago,_" said Hao.

"_Please help us save,_" said Naruku, gagging at the words.

"_The place we love the most,_" said Harry as the last person. Nothing happened. No bright lights, immense power, not a thing. Meanwhile the first division bastards recovered from the pain and went to attack the humans. The guardians fresh out of energy from the last attack ran in front of the 1st division's attack. So, in place of the caged humans the guardians got attack. Now the eight are laying on the ground bleeding profusely. First division laughed at the pathetic attempt to save the humans. Inoue seemed sick to his stomach at the sight of all that blood. The humans were freaking out trying to escape their energy prison.

Suddenly a great flash of light, which gave off a immense amount of power, went for the first division and Inoue. The nine screams of pure and utter agony and pain. It seemed that when the chosen ones said the chant, they didn't do it with much emotion hence caused a delayed reaction. Then after seeing the sight of the fallen guardians did it activate. Not only was the energy of the chosen ones but of the other humans. In a dire need to protect the injured guardians that were so kind and nice to them, al the power was unleashed. When the field cleared, the guardians seemed to be worse off.

The only moving creature was a bird flying off into the sky. The humans were released from the cage. Tsunade checked on Dimitri, Itachi checked on Dara, Luffy checked on Lunarangel, Malik checked on Kurry, Ryou checked on Kitty, Harry checked on Sarah, Naruku checked on Alia, and Hao checked on Kiari. Everyone else crowded around to see.

"Step aside we are here," said the voice of Asuka. The E-team have arrived and ready to heal the guardians. Tsunade gave Dimitri to Asuka to tend to. The boys hesitantly gave the girls up to their ex s. While the E-team attempted to heal the guardians, some of them had to turn away from the unsightly scene of the blood. Tsunade had retreated near Orochimaru and Jiraiya, not looking. She was squeezing both their hands very hard. Anna covered her face by putting her head on Yoh's chest. Robin and Nami turned around in disgust. Hermione gasped and looked on the brink of tears, while holding on to Ron. Lan, Maylu, and Chaud attempted to help the medics. Ed, Roy, Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Naruto, Kaiba, Bakura, and Marik stayed in silence being patient. Neji was assisting them with the use of his Byakugan.

"Damn, we are going to have to heal them in Reikai," said Matt.

"Agreed," said Billie and Joe. Elsewhere the bird that flew away was near a set of caves and transformed into Inoue. It seems he escaped, but barely. Two demons appeared and took him back to hell.

ACGOMN: The blood would even make anyone sick... PLEASE REVIEW!

_Next time-_

A LITTLE PROBLEM!


	15. Ch14 A Little Problem

ACGOMN: The next chapter!

Don't own anime, HP, or authors, but I own myself, the plot and the OC's I created.

**Chapter 14**

**A Little Problem**

"Now, now E-team," said the loud voice of King Yama, "Do bring them up here."

"Where were you," asked the E-team.

"Ahem, I got locked in a closet," said King Yama's voice flustered. "Just hurry up and bring them. Humans don't mention this to anyone." Suddenly men in outfits, which indicated that they were the Reikai Police appeared to help carry the guardians. With that the E-team, the guardians and the Reikai police disappeared. The humans stood there for a while, then decided to go home to the apartment. Kaiba headed back to his company, he had work to do.

"I hope the guardians will be alright," sighed Tsunade.

"You like broke my hand," cried Orochimaru and Jiraiya.

"Stop whining," snapped Itachi. Naruto and Neji were dragging him home, he didn't feel like leaving.

"Stop being bitchy already," said Neji. Itachi twitched.

"I agree with Neji," said Naruto.

"How about you all stop the complaining," snapped Sesshomaru, you don't want to get on the bad side of him. InuYasha and Naruku smartly decided to stay quiet. Marik and Bakura were trying to calm their lighter halves down. Everyone else stayed silent.

In Reikai, the guardians were in Yama's office. By the way, they aren't fully healed yet. The e-team was dismissed, but hesitantly left. The e-team immediately went to Dara's house to find all the guardians parents, Rachel and Irene.

"Are they alright," asked Irene.

"We haven't been able to properly heal them," said Yukimaru.

"WHAT," yelled the parents.

"King Yama wants to talk with them first," said Tusya.

"My son/daughter could be dying and he wants to talk to them," yelled the parents. Rachel scowled in anger. Irene frowned.

"There is nothing we can do about it," said Chris.

"All we can do is wait," said Daisuke. In the office of King Yama, the guardians were sitting in chairs, for once because usually they would be standing up but seeing their condition they got seats.

"I would like to state that you do a excellent job dealing with Inoue and the chosen one ordeal," said King Yama. The guardians faintly smiled seeing how they wanted to sleep. "But," _God Damnit there is always a but _thought the guardians. "I HAVE NO FIRST DIVISION NOW!" The guardians winced and sighed. It always first division this, first division that.

"DAMNIT FATHER THEY WENT ON THE EVIL SIDE," yelled the voice of his only son, Koenma in his teenager form.

"Now, son stay out of this," said King Yama, "I thought you were on your honeymoon."

"I came back early from a message from a little birdie," said Koenma, of course he was referring to Rachel, but King Yama didn't know that. "I think you are being way too hard on them. They did what they were told and it was really the chosen ones you killed them idiot first division bastards."

"HOW DARE YOU TALK TO ME LIKE THAT YOU UNGRATEFUL BOY," yelled King Yama, upset that his son spoke against him.

"GET OVER YOURSELF OLD MAN," yelled Koenma.

"Finally someone gets to tell King Yama off," mumbled Dimitri.

"SILENCE," yelled King Yama.

"HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT THE FUCK UP AND LET US GO HOME AND GET HEALED ALREADY. WE'RE LIKE DYING OF FUCKING BLOOD LOSS," yelled Dara and the others. King Yama gaped like a fish out of water at them.

"Father I formally request your throne to Reikai," said Koenma, glaring.

"You are still a child you are not ready," said King Yama, trying to dissuade his son.

"I know when I'm ready for something and I'm ready to take over now," said Koenma. King Yama continued to look like a fish out of water.

"WE AGREE," yelled many, many voices from the outside. King Yama and Prince Koenma looked out the balcony window to see all of Reikai out there, including the E-team, Rachel, Irene, and the parents of the guardians.

"Those eight kids have tried with all their might to please you and may have messed up, but did their best nonetheless," said Koenma.

"About time we got some praise," said Kitty and Kurry.

"Well, seeing how the rules are I suppose I will have to give the throne over to you," sighed King Yama. Suddenly he had a suitcase. "I'm going to the beach, see you." With that he was gone and Koenma was the new king!

ACGOMN: The next chapter is the last one...REVIEW PLEASE!

_Next time-_

EVERYTHING IS RIGHT WITH THE WORLD AGAIN!


	16. Ch15 Everything is Right with the World

ACGOMN: The final chapter has come...

Don't own the anime, authors, or HP in this. I do own the plot, myself, and the OC's I created.

**Chapter 15**

**Everything is Right With the World Again**

About a week later, the guardians were finally healed and ready to go back to Earth to say good bye to the humans they had befriended. The guardians became the new first division, but they'll never be like the old ones. Not only that, since Koenma became King, they even got some students to teach for when they would want to retire. The students included Rachel and Irene. Rachel and Irene would be taught by Kiari, while for Rachel's psychic powers she would be taught under Dara. So, on Earth they arrived at the place they had lived for awhile.

"Hey you guys are back," said Ed, who so happened to spot them.

"Hey Ed, could you get everyone for us," asked Kitty.

"Sure hand on," said Ed, disappearing. For ten minutes the guardians stood there waiting. That would probably be the longest ten minutes of their life.

"Oh thank goodness you are all alright," said Tsunade.

"What happened with Yama," asked Itachi.

"Well, let's just say we have a new king now," said Dara, grinning.

"Koenma took over and defended us," said Kitty.

"And we are now the first division, but we'll never be like those bastards," said Lunarangel.

"We even got students to teach," said Kiari and Alia.

"And even get vacation and sick days now," said Sarah.

"So you have to go back to Reikai," asked Harry. The others looked at them with sad eyes.

"Yeah," said Kitty, "But now we are more respected there."

"Don't worry," said Dimitri, "You won't miss us that much." When Dimitri said that Anna, Tsunade, Nami, Maylu, Robin, and Hermione started crying and hugged the guardians. Ed, Roy, and Al told them try not to screw up that much anymore and hugged them too. Sesshomaru, InuYasha, Chaud, and Lan said goodbye quietly and shook their hands. Orochimaru, Naruto, Neji, Jiraiya, Zoro, Yoh, Bakura, Marik, Ron and Kaiba (how the hell he get there so fast) nodded their heads in acknowledgment and wished them luck.

"Hey Kitty I'll miss your clumsy cuteness," said Ryou, giving Kitty a hug that made her blush. That made Bakura cry and mumbling things that my hikari grew up.

"Thanks Ryou I'll miss you," said Kitty, blushing.

"Hey bye, bye Lunarangel," said Luffy, giving Lunarangel a hug. Nami and Robin smiled happily at this.

"Bye Luffy," said Lunarangel.

"I'll miss are conversions," said Malik, giving Kurry a hug. That made Marik cry tears of joy.

"I, er, bye," said Kurry, blushing.

"Later," said Hao, giving Kiari a quick hug. Yoh grinned his grinned.

"Bye Hao," said Kiari.

"Er, goodbye," said Naruku, giving Alia a really quick hug. Sesshomaru and InuYasha snickered in the background.

"Bye, Naruku," said Alia.

"Um, I not really good at this," said Harry, giving Sarah a hug. "Bye." Hermione and Ron grinned.

Sarah blushed and said, "Bye."

"Hn," said Itachi looking directly at Dara, "Bye."

"Yeah, yeah bye," said Dara, avoiding his eyes. Suddenly, Itachi gave her hug and whispered in her ear,

"I'll miss you."

"Er, yeah I'll miss you too," said Dara, whispering back, blushing. _The human ice block just gave me a hug_ thought Dara. So after the final goodbyes were said everyone looked sad to see the guardians go.

"So will we ever see you guys again," asked Malik.

"As long as you remember us we won't really be gone," said Dimitri.

"We have to watch over all of Earth," said Kitty.

"So we always be watching and protecting you guys," said Dara.

"Even if you don't want it," said Kurry, grinning.

"We have to go now," said Lunarangel.

"Ready guys," asked Sarah.

"Ready," replied the other guardians and it an instant they were gone, but not forgotten.

Nearly two thousand years later and the guardians were still there and ready to stop any evil. In their spare time they would watch over very closely to the descendants of the humans that they befriended years ago. The guardians were close to retiring, even though they were still quite young according to Reikai. Koenma was still in charge and Reikai has never seen better days. The students that the guardians took on were almost ready to take over.

The human world had significantly advanced in the medical and technological fields, with KaibaCorp on top still. Earth actually is now under one command, but all the countries kept their way of government except the communism countries, which was banned. The one command seemed to be working since it is a very loose command. Everything is peaceful and the only wars are over sports and who is smarter. The forests and such have been protected and pollution was dying down.

However, naturally all good things must come to an end. In the forest of the battle of the chosen ones and Inoue with the betrayers of Reikai fought 2000 years ago, tow creatures lurked in the shadows. One was someone who we though gone, Inoue and his father Satan himself has finally come to Earth to reek havoc amongst the world and destroy the human race as he plotted for years.

ACGOMN: Well, that's it. I know I left you all hanging but I may make a sequel in the future. The only problem is I don't know where I would put it, maybe I should just continue off of here.

Please review I really appreciate it.

Special #1:

This is set years ago when the guardians were still being taught by the first division. It was another day of training, when the first division bastards gave the guardians a break. They did deserve the break. After all it was a triple digit scorching hot day, that any normal being would drop dead from heat stroke.

"Here," said Kami, helping the others give them water.

"Oh wow, thanks," said Dara. The other guardians nodded their heads in agreement and drank the water, happily. _Maybe they aren't so bad..._

"Alright breaks over,"said Garret.

_Or not._

Special #2:

This one was set a few years after the guardians departure and it was just Lunarangel and Dara at the lookout, while the other trained their students. Their two students had gotten sick from eating bad food.

"Dara, you do know what day it is," asked Lunarangel.

"Tuesday," inquired Dara.

"Yes, but do you know what day it is," asked Lunarangel again.

"The first of the Earth month," asked Dara.

"Yes, but today is Itachi's wedding," sighed Lunarangel.

"And," asked Dara.

"You don't care," asked Lunarangel, shocked.

"Meh, it's his decision," sighed Dara.

"So you do care, but you are not going to be selfish are you," asked Lunarangel.

"You weren't selfish when Luffy got married," said Dara.

"Touche," said Lunarangel. "But this woman that Itachi's marrying is not good for him."

"Like I am. Tell me, if I went down there and stopped the wedding what would happen? I would either make a fool of myself or if he left her at the alter out relationship will go no where," sighed Dara, "Isn't that why you didn't stop Luffy's wedding?"

"Yeah, plus I think Nami and Luffy are good together," said Lunarangel, "I met Nami, you haven't met this woman."

"And you don't think she's trustworthy," asked Dara, "Itachi isn't stupid, plus Tsunade or Jiraiya would have known that."

"You should be selfish for once," said Lunarangel.

"Hn," said Dara.

_Too bad none of the guardians learned to be selfish, maybe then they would be with the ones they love._

ACGOMN: IF you actually read the two specials, tell me what you think about them too.

Ja ne.


	17. Special 3

ACGOMN: Well this is a special chapter of when Dara had to go over to the dark side and how the other guardians got her back.

Don't own what I don't own.

Special #3

"Come on where would Inoue hide out," grumbled Kurry.

"We have been everywhere that Inoue usually hangs out," sighed Kitty.

"Except the forest between the stairway to heaven and hell," said Dimitri.

"Then that's where will go next," said Lunarangel. Kiari, Alia and Sarah nodded. They were getting their teammate and friend back to be with them. Dara had given herself up to the evil side to save their lives. They were eternally grateful and were going to repay by bringing her back to Reikai.

"Well, well if it isn't the loser squad," sneered Inoue, with Dara by his side. She looked like she would prefer to be somewhere else. Seeing her there by that bastard's side royally pissed off the guardians. They really hated the position that they were in. They might have to fight and forcefully bring Dara back.

"We are not losers," snapped Sarah.

"You are the loser here," said Kurry. The seven guardians glared at Inoue.

"Dara, now come on," said Inoue, "Let's leave before we get the loser disease."

"Yes," said Dara.

"Say it right," snapped Inoue.

"Yes, Inoue-sama," said Dara, wincing slightly. The seven guardians jaws dropped.

"Good girl." Dara gritted her teeth in anger but said nothing.

"Dara are you seriously taking this crap," asked Dimitri. Dara was silent. "Don't do this to yourself, we are healed. Now come back to us."

"She can't," said Inoue. "Tell them."

"I can't go back," said Dara, looking at the ground. She was going to send them a mind message.

"Don't even think about it," said Inoue. Dara really cursed this guys existence. "Now, now don't be so cynical. Let's go." Dara didn't move, well she couldn't. Sarah had used her powers of invisibility to immobilize Dara.

"You are not leaving with Dara," said Lunarangel, Kitty, Kurry, Dimitri, Alia, and Kiari. The seven guardians began preparing an all out attack on Inoue.

"Man, you all are so annoying. If you want her so bad take her. Dara ain't worth the annoyances," said Inoue. He disappeared. He did what he wanted. Inoue made a crack in the guardians teamwork and friendship. Inoue will get them next time.

"Dara, let's go home," said Sarah.

"Yeah," said Dara, being released from Sarah's hold. So, they began their journey home in complete silence. Too bad Inoue didn't realize that what he did jsut made them stronger.

"Dara, never do that again," said Kurry.

"We are not wroth the trouble," said Kitty. The others agreed.

"My best friends are always worth something," said Dara, "Oh and thank you."

"Not a problem," said Lunarangel.

"We have missed you," said Alia.

"Rachel isn't happy with you," said Kiari.

"Everything is going to be fine," said Dimitri.

"I'm very happy to be back."

ACGOMN: Meh, not really good I think. Oh I have decided to continue this story with a second part. It won't be out for a while. So, tell me what you think.


End file.
